poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked Offender
The Masked Offender is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of the first season episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on January 1, 1989. Synopsis After reading one of Christopher Robin's mystery novels, Tigger creates an alter ego, a mysterious figure who fights for justice: the Masked Offender. However, the Offender's acts end up causing more trouble than help. Plot After Tigger hears a bedtime story from Christopher Robin, he becomes the Masked Offender from the book and makes Piglet his sidekick. They go out to fight crime. But Tigger ends up messing things up. First he beats up Rabbit's scarecrow because Tigger thought that the scarecrow was a bad guy (which also making it safe for the crows to eat up Rabbit's garden), then Tigger fills up Gopher's hole because he believes that Gopher's house will be flooded from the rain if it's filled with holes, and then he chopped down Owl's house because he believes that it's too high up (thinking the tree grew under it) and that if Owl sleep walks outside of his house he might fall to the ground and bend his beak. Everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood is mad at Tigger (except for Pooh and Piglet) and they all plan to teach The Masked Offender a lesson. They all created a monster out of glue and molasses which also naming it the Watchamadingle, and luring Tigger to it. Piglet tried to stop Tigger, but it was too late. Tigger tries to fight the big goop, but ends up in a sticky situation. Their plan succeeded and Rabbit, Owl, and Gopher laugh at Tigger and hurt his feelings. Tigger, who feels defeated, hurt, and humiliated, pulls off his costume and also revealing himself to everyone, and he begins to walk back to Piglet's house vowing to never be the Masked Offender again. But when Rabbit, Owl, Pooh, and Gopher got stuck with the goop after Pooh's failed attempt to receive his pot, catch hanging on the bridge and is about to fall down to a gorge, Piglet tries to get Tigger to go out and rescue them, but Tigger is still upset about his humiliation and refuses to help. With no other choice, Piglet tries to help them himself, but got stuck with the others. Tigger finally gives in and goes out to help them, but he got stuck with the others as well. The goop falls and is about to send everyone to their doom, but it bounces right up, due to that Tigger realizes that the goop can bounce. The next day Tigger fixes Owl's House, but when he threw the hammer, it hits the tree which causes Owl's house to loosen and making it fall down again. Everyone notices the house and begins to run away but Tigger doesn't. Tigger puts the suit back on, and says that you will never know when you need a call from the Masked Offender. When the tree is about to fall on him, the show turns into a book that shows part of a story that says The End, and then the book closes. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Owl * Christopher Robin * Crows (do not speak) * Eeyore (cameo) Cast Quotes *'Pooh -' "Umm, excuse me Owl, were you planning on moving?" 'Owl -' "No, Pooh." 'Pooh -' "Then why are we?" Pooh, Owl, the table, and the cupboard slide across the room and Owl's house eventually falls down. * 'Rabbit -' "And then on top of that, he fed my garden to the crows!" Gallery owlhousemaskedoffender.PNG|Were you planning on moving? owldeskmaskedoffender.PNG owlcupboardmaskedoffender.PNG owlhousefallmaskedoffender.PNG|Owl's house falls down the second time. Trivia * Tigger would later return as the Masked Offender in the episode, The Three Little Piglets. *Zorro, a 1957 television series starring Guy Williams also made by Disney, is presumably the inspiration for Tigger's alter ego, along with Pooh's Masked Bear in Paw and Order. Although Tigger's Masked Offender looks resembles that of a member from The Three Musketeers. *Eeyore appeared in the beginning of this episode, but had no line of dialogue. *This is the second time that Owl's house falls down where the events from the episode were based on Chapter 8 In which Piglet does a very grand thing from A.A. Milne's book The House at Pooh Corner which were then re-used for Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. *With this episode the new sequence begins with Pooh looking at his watch ("Nothing But the Tooth"). Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD